I Want You To Love Me
by PerfectingSilence
Summary: Kaoru knows it's wrong, but he loves his brother anyways. Knowing the feelings aren't mutual, he must try to hide his true emotions from the rest of the world, Hikaru especially. Dealing with all the challenges proves difficult, and leaves him feeling more alone than ever before...
1. Chapter 1

_**Title: I Want You To Love Me**_

_**Rating: T**_

_**Description: Kaoru knows it's wrong, but he loves his brother anyways. Knowing the feelings aren't mutual, he must try to hide his true emotions from the rest of the world, Hikaru especially. Dealing with all the challenges proves difficult, and leaves him feeling more alone than ever before...**_

_**Disclaimer: I do not own Ouran, the Hitachiin twins, or any of the other characters mentioned.**_

_**A/N: My second Ouran story. I have the main story line already planned out and just need to work on adding fillers. This will be a chapter story, hopefully a pretty long one. Hope you enjoy! **_

"Why, Hikaru?" the two of us were sitting in the third music room after school. The others had already left and we were the only ones occupying the space. I'm not sure what cause me to blurt out the question.

"Why what, Kaoru?"

"Why did you agree to do the twincest act in the beginning of the club?" the question had swirled around in my head for a while, but as of late, I felt ready to know the answer, even if it was one I didn't want to hear.

"Because it was funny" his response was immediate, blunt even. There were no signs of him being kidding; that was his honest answer. At that moment, I felt my heart shatter into thousands of pieces, like he had ripped it out of my chest and then stomped on it. My breath caught in my throat and I hope he didn't notice my reaction. Trying to keep my emotions in check, I looked him in the eyes, staring at a mirror image of myself.

"Right" I kept my voice calm and steady, trying to make my tone sound like I already knew what he was going to say.

"Why do you ask?" damn... Time to come up with some fake explanation.

"I don't know. Just curious, I guess" he nodded in response, looking as though he believed me. Whether or not he did was only something I could guess.

"Should we go home? I'm sure our driver is waiting for us." Now it was my turn to nod. Together, we left the school building and met up with the limo out front. Climbing in it and greeting our driver, we settled into our seats.

Not having anything to discuss, we stayed quiet as the car began to move. While Hikaru looked over the assignments we'd been given to complete that night, I gazed out the window, soaking up the scenery. It wasn't very exciting; I saw the same things every day. Still, it gave me something else to think about, which was definitely needed.

"Kaoru?" the sound of my brother's voice caused me to snap out of my thinking.

"Yeah?"

"What do you think?"

"About what?"

"My idea for the essay"

"It's good" I'd taught myself to lie smoothly a while ago. Everyone else always fell for my façade, whether it was acting with my brother or hiding what I really felt from the rest of the world. Well, to be fair, I didn't act around my brother, not really. Sure, I made up stories to make the fangirls squeal sometimes, but my feelings for Hikaru were all real. He didn't know that, of course. No one did.

My response must have seemed a little off, because he sent me a suspicious look that immediately made me nervous. However, he didn't say anything else, although I could tell he knew I hadn't been paying attention, something uncharacteristic for me. Going back to my thoughts, I realized how risky the entire situation was. All it took was a few words and everything would fall apart. That was the only thing keeping me from telling Hikaru everything. I was too scared of loosing him.

_**Thanks for reading! Leave a review and tell me what you think. Grazie! **_


	2. Chapter 2

_**A/N: Hey everybody! I hope you like this chapter. It's a bit shorter than I would have liked it to be, but I felt I stopped it at a good point. Enjoy!**_

_"I'm sorry, Hikaru!"_

_"No! I don't want to hear it!"_

_"But I-"_

_"Shut up! What made you think I would ever feel that way? It's sick!" I stood in the bedroom my brother and I shared, looking at a mirror reflection of myself. As he yelled, all I could think about was how badly I had screwed up. What the hell was I thinking when I told him how I felt?_

_"... I know" my quiet reply contracted against his voice, which had raised in volume due to his anger._

_"Why can't you just be normal, Kaoru? Why do you have to be such a sickening moron?" he stormed out of the room and slammed the door behind him, his question unanswered. Sinking to the floor, I found myself a place on the cold wood. I knew he was right; my feelings for him were sick. What type of person falls in love with their twin brother? I wondered how much he hated me now. Tears fell from my eyes as I sank down onto the floor even lower. All of this was my fault. If I had just kept my mouth shut and not said anything, none of this would have happened._

_My mind wandered to what would happen in result of this. Surely, the host club act wouldn't be cancelled; that would be bad for the profits. Besides, I doubt he wanted the rest of the club to know the truth about his disgrace of a brother. Still, he would always think I was sick; that would never change._

_In public, we would act as if nothing had ever happened, but in private, we would definitely grow apart. He would quit wanting to spend time with me. Over time, his hate and disgust would only grow. Eventually he would distance himself from me completely, leaving me on my own. How would I handle that? An even better question would be if I even _could_ handle it._

_Really thinking about it, I didn't think I could. All of lives had been spent together. Hell, we were even supposed to inherit the family company together. Well, technically, it all belonged to Hikaru, he was oldest, after all. That left me with no job, no career. I suddenly realized I had ruined my entire life in a matter of only minutes. Talk about a record._

_My crying finally subsided, but I stayed on the floor. Feeling too numb to move, I passed on grabbing some pills for my headache. It hurt, but not as much as my heart did._

I bolted up on the bed, surprised that my brother hadn't kicked me onto the floor. I was covered in sweat, as was my side of the bed. The words, 'It was just a dream' were being repeated inside my head over and over. My vision was still blurred from sleep and I wondered if I had actually been crying. God, I hoped not. My quick pulse slowed as I calmed myself down.

"Kaoru? What's wrong?" his voice was slightly slurred because of his half-asleep state.

"Nothing's wrong"

"You were tossing and turning. Tell me"

"It was just a nightmare"

"About what?"

"... I don't remember" my lie wasn't as smooth as I would have liked it to be and I think he caught onto my tone. However, he dropped the subject.

"Alright. Night, Kaoru"

"Night, Hika" he settled back down, falling asleep again quickly. I climbed out from underneath the sweat-soaked covers and got comfortable on top of them. Starring up at the ceiling, I didn't try to stop my spinning mind; it would be no use, after all. My negative thoughts usually got the best of me no matter what I did to try and stop them.

_**Thanks for reading! Leave a review and tell me what you thought. Grazie!**_


	3. Chapter 3

_**A/N: Welcome to the magical world of my story. Hope you enjoy this chapter. And remember the three R's: Read, Review, and Rainbow Sprinkles! :D**_

I tried to stifle a yawn as I put on the day's cosplay outfit. After waking up from the nightmare the night before, I'd been unable to fall back asleep. That left me exhausted, something that I would have to hide when the customers arrived. For now though, I didn't try to fight the sleepiness that was consuming me.

From first hand experience, I had learned that trying to get on a complicated outfit while half asleep is extremely difficult, and today was no exception. The buttons and the holes they were supposed to go through were refusing to line up. My entire uniform in general was a pain to get on. Yet, eventually I managed it, although I did need some help from Hikaru to get the tie on straight. Looking at him, who was wearing the exact same thing as me, I didn't need a mirror. He looked sexy, so I had to as well.

"Are you ready to go?" he asked me.

"Yes" We walked out of the dressing rooms to join the other hosts. Taking our places just in time, we watched as the doors opened and the ladies poured in.

* * *

"It's so odd to see you dressed like this, Kaoru" I knew it was the beginning of one of the famous twincest acts and I prepared myself to play along with whatever my twin said.

"What do you mean, Hikaru?" the cop outfit was itchy and hot, but better than some of the other things I'd been forced to wear. Still, peeling it away from my sweat-soaked skin later was going to be unpleasant.

"Well, I;m just not used to seeing you dressed up as a police officer. Whenever we play punishment games at home I'm always the cop and you're always me prisoner."

"Hikaru! Don't say that! It's embarrassing!" fake tears formed in my eyes as I took my place playing the role of a shy uke.

"I'm sorry, Kaoru. Please forgive me" he brought me closer to him, wiping my cheek with his thumb to clear away any tears.

"I can never stay mad at you" ort noses were nearly touching now and a blush had spread across our faces. Although mine was actually genuine, Hikaru must have thought that my blush, like his own, was all fake, merely staged for the fangirls. Truthfully, I always seemed to forget te girls were even there during the acts.

"I'm so glad" he inched closer a little more until our noses bumped together, which sent some of the girls into a moe frenzy. The bell suddenly rang and the girls filed out of the room reluctantly. Once they were gone and the doors had been closed, Hikaru pulled away, flashing me one of his mischievous smiles; the kind he wears after pulling a prank.

"Nice work" he stood up and offered me a hand, which I took. pulling me to my feet, he added, "It was very believable"

"Thanks. So were you"

"Thanks" I nodded in response and headed off towards the dressing rooms to get out of the sweaty clothing.

As I has expected, it was hell to get off. When I was finished, my cosplay outfit folded and put in its place, I walked back out into the main room. My brother was waiting for me and I walked over to him, wearing the mask that hid all of my true emotions. We said our goodbyes to the other hosts, who were also leaving, and began to walk off.

"Kaoru" the calm and collected voice of Kyoya Ootori made me turn my head. Hikaru had turned back to look at the club's vice president as well, out of habit.

"Yeah?"

"May I speak with you alone for a moment? It's important" the serious look he always had on was present and it made me nervous. Why would he possibly need to speak to me, especially alone?

"Alright" I gave my mirror image a look and without any words he knew exactly what it meant. He nodded and went off to wait for me in the limo.

Since everyone else had already left, Kyoya and I would be able to talk in privacy without having to move anywhere. He sat down on one of the couches. Figuring the conversation would be a long one, I took a seat across from him.

"What did you need to speak to me about?" I felt like a student who was called into the principle's office. My stomach turned as though I'd been caught doing something I wasn't supposed to, even though nothing like that had happened.

"... I know you're in love with Hikaru"


	4. Chapter 4

_**A/N: Ciao people. A lot of you are probably going to be confused by the difference in the author's note and such. Basically, I was rereading this story to get an idea of where I left off. I got to this chapter and realized how many typos were in it. My OCD kicked in and so now here I am, retyping it because the document expired... When I should be doing the huge English assignment that's due the 17th...**_

"I know you're in love with Hikaru..."

"... What do you mean?" My heart was pounding in my chest and I felt my entire body tense with nerves. I tried to keep myself composed and calm. If this was just some form of test as I hoped it was, I couldn't afford to fail it.

"Do I need to repeat myself?" Kyoya had always scared me a little; I think he frightened everyone at least a tiny bit. Well, probably not his father or his brothers. Anyways, although he did make me nervous, really I always admired him. He life sucked for the most part. Still, he dealt with that, even if it meant hiding himself behind a mask. I guess we're similar in that way; we both keep up a protective barrier for our own protection. A type of mask to hide our real feelings.

"No, I heard you. I'm just confused as to how you came up with that ridiculous theory." Considering how confident I was of my lying abilities, the situation wasn't that bad.

"You and I both know it isn't a theory and we both know that this could be a whole lot easier. So why don't you knock off the lies and stop wasting my time?" He was being harsh, but I could tell somehow that he didn't mean it in a cruel way. More like a wake-up call, you could say. It almost sounded like he was trying to help me, in his own odd, twisted way.

I slumped forward a little, knowing he wasn't about to back down. From what I had seen about his family, he hadn't been raised that way and I doubt he had ever given up on getting what he desired. I really didn't want to be here in the first place, so I figured the sooner I did as he wanted, the sooner we could both leave.

"Fine. I love him, okay? So what?" My tone was a bit harsher than intended, but Kyoya didn't seem offended by it.

"You haven't told him" It was said in a matter-of-fact way.

"Obviously. He still spends time with me, doesn't he?"

"I figured that's what you're worried about"

"What?" my anger way beginning to bubble.

"How he feels about you. You're unsure about it"

"I know how he feels"

"Do you?" Now he was really pissing me off.

"Yes!"

"Alright" He raised his hands up defensively. "I didn't mean to get you so upset..."

"Then what are you even talking to me for? You're going to tell him, aren't you?" The mere thought made me want to cry.

"Of course not" His tone seemed softer somehow. "I just... want you to know that I'm here if you need to talk. Alright?"

I nodded faintly, in shock. Kyoya Ootori was helping me. And there wasn't even anything in it for him. He gave me a small smile and turned away. Just as he was about to exit the room, I managed to utter a quiet, "Kyoya-Sempai?"

"Yes?"

"Why are you helping me?"

"... Because I know what it's like to hide your feelings behind a mask. It hurts and I don't think you deserve that" He left before I could say anything else. I followed shortly after, but not because I wanted to catch up with him; I just wanted to get home. Even if I had been trying to  
continue the conversation, it wouldn't have been any use. He was already long gone.

* * *

"What was that about?" I got into the limo and settled down into my seat.

"Kyoya just wanted to talk about the profits we've made this month. It's higher than usual and he was just curious as to why"

"So why did he want you talk to just you?"

"For one, it was boring as hell and I'm sure he didn't want to hear your complaints. Second, he obviously wanted to get it over with and probably didn't want your schemes holding him up"

"Oh. Well if it was really that boring, then I'm glad I waited here." I laughed at that. It felt nice, to laugh with my brother about something so casual. Hopefully, we would always be able to laugh together like this. I guess all I really can do if hope for that much.

_**Thanks for reading! I've loved writing the past two chapters! Twincest scenes are so much fun to write. And I love Kyoya, so of course adding him is a joy for me.**_


	5. Chapter 5

_**A/N: Alright, so I'm going to apologize for this chapter right now. You will all hate me for it. Read, review, and enjoy!**_

_Ring, ring. Ring, ring._

"You've reached the voicemail of Hikaru Hitachiin. Leave a message and if I think you're important enough, I'll call you back" The sound of my brothers voice flowed through the phone's speakers. That would have calmed me, had it actually been him instead of the pre-recorded voicemail message.

"Why isn't he answering?" my voice was panicked, only stressing me out more. He had gone out and was supposed to have been back exactly one hour and seventeen minutes ago. Finally, I had resorted to calling him, but with no luck. That had been my fifth time of trying to get ahold of him and getting his voicemail. Now I was in total panic; he _always_ answered when I called.

Refusing to give up, I pressed one on my speed-dial, effectively ringing him up again. I held my breath in anticipation and waited for him to pick up, trying to force down the feeling of dread that was beginning to bubble to the surface. Instead of hearing his voice coming from the other end, my ears picked up on the faint sound of music. I recognized it as Hikaru's ringtone immediately.

At first I figured he had just gotten home and was walking towards our room as I called. However, I quickly realized the sound wasn't getting any louder. Wondering what had happened and why he hadn't answered the first five times, I walked out of our room. I wasn't sure whether to be mad or worried as I followed the sound down the hallway. It lead me to the library where I hesitated for a second before opening the door and gasping in horror.

The sight of all the blood hit me first. It was everywhere.

"Hikaru!" I ran over to my twin, kneeling on the ground by his side. He was laying in a pool of blood and so naturally, my jeans were covered in the red liquid instantly. The metallic and tangy smell was overpowering and made me want to gag. I looked over him, trying to figure out where his wounds were. I found them easily. His shirt was ripped across the stomach and that's where the blood was coming from, so that's where I decided to apply pressure. All the while, I was screaming at the top of my lungs for someone to call the ambulance.

He was alive, this much I knew. Fresh blood was still pouring from the deep slashes across his stomach and although it was uneven, he was still breathing. His eyes were closed and his hair was sticky with blood. His fringes stuck to his forehead in a tangled mess. A bloody knife had been left on the ground to his right. The style was the same as the kind that were kept in the kitchen downstairs.

From the moment I had found him to now felt like a lifetime, but really it had only been seconds. Both of my parents rushed in along with three maids, one of which was already on the phone calling for an ambulance. My parents hurried to his side as I quickly filled them in on what I knew. It was a horrible explanation; I couldn't tell them much and what little I _could_ tell them was said in a hurried, distracted way. I was focusing all of my attention on saving my brother.

By that point, I was covered in his blood. The crimson goo was all over my jeans and sweater. It had stained my hands and lower arms bright red. I hadn't realized it at first, but salty tears were streaming down my face silently.

Suddenly, the paramedics arrived and took control of everything. Knowing they would be able to save him better than I could, I stepped back to give them room. He was put on a stretcher and rushed out of the house. They placed him into the ambulance and my parents and I climbed in the back with him. We watched in shock as people tried to save his life. I think my mother may have been asking me questions as she openly cried, but I had already told her everything I knew and was tuning her out. It wasn't to be rude; I was just too focused on Hikaru.

My favorite feature of his had always been his eyes. They were still closed and I wondered if they would ever open again. His hair was his second best feature so I dedicated my attention on it, trying to distract myself from everything else. The usual orange color was turned a reddish-brown rust from the blood. It was sticking out in random clumps everywhere.

All I wanted to do was break down and cry, but I knew I couldn't. That wouldn't help him. I had to stay strong for Hikaru. I just had to. After all, he would do the exact same thing for me.


	6. Chapter 6

**_A/N: Well, hopefully this chapter will provide you all with some vague answers, although all the details are being saved for the next chapter. Read, review, and enjoy!_**

My leg bounced up and down, foot tapping against the white hospital floors. I was hunched forward in my seat, elbows resting on my knees. I had my head in my hands, trying to forget where I was or why I had to be there. It wasn't working, of course. As my mind raced, I tried to slow my speeding pulse.

The waiting room chairs were uncomfortable and stiff, but my only other alternative was pacing. I had already tried that and all it had managed to do was freak me out more, and annoy the people near me. At that point I had moved over to the empty chairs in the corner and taken a seat there. When my parents came back from talking with the woman at the front desk and sat down, they didn't bother trying to get me to sit with them. They must have known it would be a total waste of their time.

Hikaru was in one of the rooms, probably getting stitched up or something. I didn't know much, only what the doctors knew and were telling us. He had a deep slash wound across his stomach and had lost a lot of blood. However, the knife hadn't hit any of his organs and he only had one cracked rib, which hadn't punctured a lung. SO, as far as injuries went, he had gotten pretty lucky; it could have easily been a lot worse.

The doctors could tell us how likely he was to live - the odds were definitely in our favor - but they had no clue what had happened. One of the men said that the wounds didn't look self-inflicted, which reassured me. Still, no one would be able to anything for sure until Hikaru woke up. None of knew how long that would take, if it even happened.

My clothes were still covered in his blood, but I had been able to wash off my hands and arms. The sight was probably frightening; I must have looked like a serial killer. I didn't care though; if anything, it was slightly amusing. Although, the patches of bloodied clothing were still damp and stuck to my skin, making me even more uncomfortable. I was nervous and fidgety and maybe a little in shock. The combination of all three was getting unbearable and all I wanted to do was scream.

My arm was irritating me and I rubbed it through the bandage. When I asked if there was anything I could do to help him, the doctor told me I could donate blood. Hikaru would need a blood transfusion, because of all the blood he had lost. I was eager to help him in any was possible, so next thing I knew, I had a bandage on my arm and had one less pint of blood running through my veins. The nurse was very kind and must have been experienced, because I had barely felt the needle. She gave me a cookie and some juice afterwords, which made me laugh, but I knew I could faint if I didn't accept them, especially with my stress level. So, I ate the cookie and downed the juice, which only made me feel more sick to my stomach than I had been before.

Now, here I was, wearing blood soaked clothes, feeling sick to my stomach, and being uncharacteristically fidgety. The other people in the waiting room probably thought I was crazy and although I didn't care what they thought, their stares still made me slightly nervous. Of course, that was nothing compared to how nervous I was for Hikaru.


	7. Chapter 7

_**A/N: I'm so sorry for how long it took to post this. I didn't want to write for a little while. You can also blame video games... Read, review, and enjoy!**_

The sound of footsteps coming towards me made me look up from the hospital floor. One of Hikaru's doctors was walking in my direction. From the looks of it, he'd already spoken to my parents and was now going to fill me in on my brother's condition.

"Mr. Hitachiin?"

"Yes?" I wasn't sure whether to look hopeful or worried, so I settled on a mix between the two.

"Hikaru is doing better. We stitched him up and gave him some medicine for the pain. He recently regained consciousness and has requested to see you."

I sighed in relief and the doctor smiled. He was obviously a doctor because he liked helping people, not because he wanted the money. I glanced over at his name tag. It read, "Doctor Smith". Making a mental note to somehow thank him later, I stood up and followed him out of the waiting room. He led me to room 304, Hikaru's room.

"Thanks," I managed a faint smile and wiped my sweaty hand off on my jeans before grabbing the handle of the door. Doctor Smith walked away and I entered the room, closing the door behind me.

"Kaoru," his voice made it obvious he was happy to see me.

"Hey Hika. How ya feelin'?" I walked across the room and pulled a chair up to the bed he was laying in.

"Fine," he responded a little too quickly.

I sat down and took his hand, casually holding it in an automatic attempt to comfort him. "You know you don't have to lie to make me feel better."

He minute to think before saying, "Well, it does hurt, but not as much as it did before".

"What happened?" I had to know the truth. Pondering the possibilities was driving me crazy.

Hikaru sighed in an exasperated way. "... You know that one maid? The new one?"

I nodded. I think her name was Jane. She'd been hired fairly recently because we needed someone to fill the place of a different maid who had quit. From what I'd seen, there was nothing out-of-the-ordinary about her, but from where I figured my twin's story was going, she must not have been the average maid.

"I was in the library and she walked in. Something about her seemed a little off, so I asked her if she was feeling okay. All of a sudden, she said something like, 'I've waited for this opportunity for a while now'. It was odd, but I didn't think any of it at the time. I asked what she meant and she gave me this speech about how she hated our family and was going to get revenge."

"Revenge for what?"

"I don't know. After that, she attacked me..." He squeezed my hand a little. "I wasn't really focused on asking questions by then..." It may have been a horrible thought, but I was glad that his injuries had been caused by an attacker. I'd been worried he had done it to himself.

"It's alright; the police will figure everything out. Have you told anyone else?"

He shook his head. "No. You were the first person I wanted to talk to." A smile formed on his lips. "I knew you would be the most worried."

I smiled at my mirror image. He knew me better than anyone else. Knew I would be freaking out and only seeing him would calm me. A small part of me thought it would be best for Hikaru to talk to the police right away, but I pushed those thoughts aside. He didn't seem interested in talking to anyone but me and so I figured I should stay with him for a while. I felt cheering him up was my job and that was exactly what I was going to do.


	8. Chapter 8

**_A/N: _****_I know, it took me FOREVER to update. If you want reasons why, check my profile. I've just added a section for news updates, along with a section with information about some of my stories. Check it out if you wish. Anyways, I'm really sorry for the late update and I hope this chapter will make it up to you guys. Read, review, and enjoy!_**

My fingers rested on the screen of my orange cell phone as I looked through the contact list. I scrolled through the names and numbers, searching for one in particular. Glancing over to my brother, the corners of my mouth pulled up into a smile. He'd been allowed to leave his hospital room as long as he took it easy for a while. Today was his first day back home and since I didn't have school due to it being a Sunday, I had spent my entire day with him.

His steady breathing filled the room and his eyes darted around under closed lids as he dreamed. I was glad he was sleeping. He needed all the sleep he could get in order to get better. Plus, it gave me the opportunity to make a call without having him question me about it.

I walked into the walk-in closet so the noise wouldn't wake him up and found the number I'd been looking for. Pressing the 'call' button, I put the phone up to my ear and waited. He answered on the third ring.

"Kaoru?"

"Hey, Kyoya. I just wanted to thank you for sending out your family's police force to find the girl who attacked Hikaru."

"It was no problem. How is he?" He said it with a faint amount of concern, but being Kyoya, nothing very emotional.

"Better. The meds are helping a lot with the pain, I think. Thanks for sending the amazing doctors by the way." That reminded me, I had to figure out a way to thank the doctors personally.

"My pleasure. It was a good way to evaluate them, anyways."

"I guess it would be. I should probably go check on my brother, so I'll talk to you later."

"Alright, Kaoru." I knew the conversation was coming to an end and if I was going to ask what I wanted to, I would have to do it soon.

"Oh, and... Kyoya-sempai?" My voice took on a slightly nervous tone as I spoke.

"Yes?"

"About talking to you... can we... umm... talk? After school tomorrow?"

"Of course. Tell Hikaru we wish him well when he wakes up." By 'we' he meant him and Tamaki.

"I will. Bye." The call ended and the room became much quieter.

Walking back out into the bedroom I saw that a pair of very awake eyes watching me curiously.

"Hey, Hika."

"Hey," he replied with a smile.

"I was just calling to thank Kyoya for everything."

He nodded in response and lightly patted the spot beside him. I climbed onto the bed, careful not to jostle him around too much, and got comfortable. Today, I could laugh and relax, happily by my twin's side. Tomorrow, I would have an emotional conversation with a man who doesn't show emotions. A conversation about being in love with that twin.


	9. Chapter 9

_**A/N: Welcome to the wonderful world of "I Want You To Love Me"! Step right up and read about the adventures of a love-sick Kaoru, oblivious Hikaru, and surprisingly helpful Kyoya! Read, review, enjoy, and make sure to never, ever, buy a creepy-looking doll. They come alive at night, you know.**_

For the second time in the past week, Music Room #3 was empty, save for Kyoya and I. We sat in the same place as before, across from each other and separated by a small coffee table. A tray was placed on the table, with a setup of tea in its center. I poured the liquid into the delicate cups and handed one to my fellow host. He took it and nodded in thanks before taking a sip of the expensive tea. Silence overtook the room as he waited for me to speak. Adding some sugar to my tea, I began.

"Why does loving someone hurt so much?" My question seemed to catch him off-guard , but he still managed to respond without taking the time to think about his answer.

"Because it would be too easy if it didn't." His eyes shone with that know-it-all look he always possessed, but it was toned down by the somber glint.

"Too easy is sounding really good to me right now." He smiled and nodded in agreement.

"It always does." The room lapsed back into a silent state. Although it wasn't entirely comfortable, it wasn't really awkward either. Kyoya didn't seem to be in any rush, nor was he pushing me to say something, so I took my time to think about what to bring up next.

"I really, really love him." Wow. Could I be any more obvious?

"I know."

"Is it that easy to see?"

"No. You hide it well." Kyoya-sempai just... complimented me. Plus he's being so helpful and kind... Alright, it's official; I've somehow stepped into an alternate universe.

"Then how did you figure it out?"

He took a moment to stir his tea, although I'm pretty sure he was actually debating whether to tell me the truth or make something up

"I figured it out, because although your mask is nearly impossible to see through, I could tell you were hiding behind one. Plus, I see the way you look at him when you think no one is watching." I blushed. When had I looked at Hikaru in a way that would suggest I was in love with him? I must have done it without even realizing it.

"How could you tell I hide behind a mask?"

"Because I hide behind one as well." The bluntness of his confession surprised me. I needed a second to really think about what he had just said. Yes, he hid behind a wall of fake emotions to keep himself seeming professional. Everyone in the Host Club knew that. Yet, I didn't think that was what he really meant. It was something about the way he said it. I think he had created the same time of barrier I had. One used to keep someone from finding out you're in love with them. I didn't want to press him on it, though. Not yet, anyways.

My eyes drifted towards the clock. The placing of the hands indicated that we'd already been talking for around half an hour and I knew that if I didn't get home soon, Hikaru would be suspicious.

"I should probably get home. That way I won't be too late and can use the 'traffic-jam' excuse.

"Alright. Goodbye, Kaoru."

"Bye, Kyoya-sempai." I picked my backpack up off the floor and walked out of the room, making my way though the maze of halls and stairways. The driver was outside waiting for me and so I quickly got in the limo. Telling him to say we had gotten stuck in traffic if anyone asked, I settled into the leather seat, watching the outside world fly by on the other side of the glass window.


	10. Chapter 10

_**A/N: Hey everyone. Yes, I am indeed still alive. First of all, I'm so, so, so sorry for the ****extremely late update. I do intend to get back to a steady pattern of updates for this story. For a while I had no ideas on what to make this chapter, but then, out of the blue, I got this idea. And now I'm set for the next few chapters to come. Oh, and I hope you've noticed (and even if you haven't, I'm going to bring it to your attention) how much longer this chapter is. The story alone is 1,202 words. Yay for longer chapters! I'll try to keep them around this length from now on, but they probably won't get longer than this. Wow, really lengthy author's note. One that a lot of you probably didn't even read. So, for those of you who are reading this, I'll shut up now and let you read the actual story, the part you're probably WAY more interested in.**_

_**Enjoy~!**_

* * *

"How are you feeling, Hikaru?" the high-pitched voice of one of our many customers asked.

"I'm much better now that I can spend all day with my darling Kaoru again." The girls squealed and my brother's smirk grew. When he first got hurt, I'd expected our regulars to take a break from coming to the Host Club. Without Hikaru, the "Brotherly Love" act was put on a temporary hiatus. This, I figured, would drive the girls away for the few weeks it would take him to heal.

However, the day after he'd been hurt, when I explained what had happened and why he wouldn't be there, my original assumptions disappeared. The girls were shocked, tearing up and freaking out. They were all worried about Hikaru, of course. This, I'd expected. But what really surprised me was how many of them were concerned about me as well.

Every day, the girls came to see me, even with my brother at home. It was always the same routine; they'd ask how Hikaru was first, I'd fill them in, and then they'd ask how I was doing. We chatted throughout the time to make up for the act that wasn't going on. Turns out, they find me charming and funny. Talk about flattering.

Kyoya was especially pleased about not losing any profits. Although he was being nicer to me than usual, he was still Kyoya, and his mind couldn't help but to focus on the money. In the weeks that followed out last meeting, we hadn't spoken much. I found no need to request another time to talk with him, and apparently, he felt the same way. We would still have quick conversations every now and then, though.

"Kaoru." Hikaru's voice snapped me out of my thoughts and I realized I'd been spacing out.

"Yeah?" I replied, looking up at him.

"Are you okay?" Worry filled his voice, part of it genuine and part of it dramatized to put on a show. I could feel the eyes of the ladies on me as I nodded.

"I'm fine. Just spaced out there for a minute, I guess." Lately, I had been having issues when it came to keeping my concentration. I caught myself day-dreaming much more often than before, most of the time about nothing, and couldn't figure out a way to put a stop to it.

"What could cause someone as focused as you to lose concentration?" Judging by his tone, I could tell the beginning of a Brotherly Love act was taking place.

"Thoughts of you, Hikaru. They take up so much space in my head, seeing as a part of my mind is always thinking about you." The words weren't a lie, though I knew he thought I was acting. Not having to fake my feelings for him made my stomach twist in guilt.

"Oh, Kaoru. You're so sweet. It's almost too much to take." He got closer and captured my face in his hand, bringing me towards him and only stopping when our lips were nearly touching. The blush that spread across my face wasn't at all feigned. Blood must have been seeping from the girls' noses by now. Sure enough, I heard the eruption of more squeals as he leaned even closer.

My eyes widened ever-so-slightly, because it seemed as though he was going to kiss me. Instead of pressing his lips to mine, though, he titled his head to the side so his mouth was at my ear.

"This whisper could sound like anything to them." That's what he said, and it was true. He kept his voice and so they would have no way to tell what he'd told me. Their imagination ran wild to fill in the blanks, I'm sure. By the ghost-of-a-smirk on my twin's face, I could tell that was exactly what he wanted.

To play up the scene even more, I deepened my blush. "Hikaru! Don't say such things!"

"And why ever not?" Now his smirk spread across his entire face.

"It's embarrassing!" I turned my head in a fake attempt to hide the embarrassment I was pretending to feel.

"You're never embarrassed when I say stuff like that at home."

"Hikaru!" The whiny quality in my voice added effect.

"I'm sorry, Kaoru. I just love to tease you." He smirked apologetically.

"I forgive you," I whispered.

"I'm so glad." Once again, the girls were reacting to the Moe-ness of it all. I couldn't help but to smile.

* * *

After the girls left, my brother and I stayed where we were seated on the couch. There were no cosplay outfits to change out of, and no reason for moving, so we decided not to, although we did move apart some to give each other space. After all, we'd originally been sitting _really _close together.

I took a sip from the cup in front of me. The clicking of dress shoes hitting the floor made me look up in curiosity. Kyoya was pulling a chair up to where we were sitting.

Taking a seat across from us, he said simply, "Hikaru, Kaoru."

"Is everything okay, Kyoya-senpai?" Hikaru was the one to ask, him having beat me to it.

"I just wanted to let the two of you know that you may have to testify in trial against the woman who attacked you, Hikaru. Kaoru, you may have to testify as well, seeing as you are a main witness and the one who found your brother."

I cringed. We would have to testify. That meant being in the same room as that horrible woman. The idea alone made me sick, and I couldn't imagine what it was doing to Hikaru. Sure enough, he was paler and had a look of dread on his face. Kyoya must have sensed our emotions, because he began speaking again.

"I know it will be very difficult for both of you. Believe me, I wouldn't be worrying either of you with it if I didn't feel it was necessary. Now, although I can't be entirely sure on the situation, it is more than likely you will both be required to attend the trial. Whether or not you testify is up to your lawyer, and hers. As far as I know, they do have evidence against her, but if her lawyer is a good one, that may not be enough. I'm guessing both of you will be trained on what to do in case you are pulled up to speak. I just want you to be prepared for that."

"Thank you for the heads up." Hikaru merely nodded in agreement to my comment.

"Of course. That's all I wanted to tell you. If you need anything over the weekend, just call." He stood up and grabbed his bag, putting the chair back where it had been. As he walked away, I heard my brother give out a sigh, though not one of relief by any means.

"Do you think you can handle doing this?" I was worried about him. I couldn't help it; him being my brother, it's my job to protect him.

His quiet reply came much quicker than I thought it would.

"I'll have to."


End file.
